Loyalty
by Shadow of a Rose
Summary: Seto has decided to get a pet, a pet from a mysterious petshop in Chinatown. Will Seto find what he desires or will he find much more? YGOPetshop of Horrors
1. The Shop

I wrote this after reading the first Petshop of Horrors magna and as soon as I read the story 'Dreizehn' I just had to do a Yu-Gi-Oh crossover!

Warning this is Puppyshipping but this name might change at the end . Anyways I do not own Yu-gi-oh because if I did I'd be one rich lady and I would have had the cut version out before the dub came out. Sadly I do not own D-sama but I sure wish I did! Now own with the show!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

D's Voice over:

_Within the city there is a place called China town. A mysterious place where valuable and very rare commodities are in abundance...this is my petshop why don't you come in I'm sure you'll find some thing you desire._

_"**LOYALTY"**_

**__**

**__**

**__**

_****_

_****_

_****_

Count D was sitting in his chair listening to the news about another so called brutal killing. The victims were a family of four and the deaths caused by being mauled to death by some large or vicious wild cat.

"Contract broken." Murmured D as he sipped his jasmine tea with sugar in it. Q-chan soon fluttered into the room and landed on the coffee table.

"Q?" asked the little horned valvertinger rabbit.

"Just another contract broken Q." said D sadly. "I was hoping that they would keep their promise about the lynx. Oh well, looks like we'll have to go and fetch him later won't we Q-chan?"

"Q!" said the little babit as he nodded before taking off and perching on D's shoulder. D smiled and handed him a plump strawberry, which made him squeak with glee. "I know the Detective will be arriving soon. Angry as usual I suppose." Said D with a suggestive smile. "Maybe I should make him the little sweet buns that he likes as well as some more Jasmine tea." Said D as he set his cup down but before he could rise he heard the special signal that let him know that a 'customer' had arrived. "Oh bother. Business before pleasure I suppose." Said the Count with a pout before straightening his cheongsam and putting on a smile to meet his newest 'guest'.

D smiled at the young man standing in the doorway. He had seen many of his kind, tall, handsome, and all with some kind of grief in their eyes. But then D blinked as he studied this young man even more. He could be no more than 22 at the most but yet his blue eyes were one's of a child made to grow up much too soon as well as a tender heart poisoned with hatred and twisted into cold uncaring stone. D bit his lip as Robin Hendrix came to mind but the image got stronger as he could clearly see the deep pain hidden in the young 'boy's' eyes. Yet he carried himself like a man of royalty or a high-ranking soldier, unwavering yet hiding all emotion to protect himself.

"Konichiwa." Said D as he stepped out of the shadows with a smile. "Welcome to my pet shop. Our store offers a wide range of animals, from small cats and dogs to birds, insects, and even amphibians. How may I help you?" asked D while noting that the boy seemed to flinch when he said 'dogs' in particular.

"Enough with the dramatics. Who's in charge of this place?" said the boy gruffly.

"My grandfather is in charge of the establishment but I'm afraid he's off on a business trip. Until he returns I'm minding the store." said D completely ignoring the boy's sharp bluntness. He was used to it after so long especially due to a short-tempered, blond detective.

"Very well. I'm looking for a pet. Something good enough for a pre teen's play mate as well as a guardian. I already know this place's reputation so don't even try anything funny." Said the boy bluntly and truthfully. D jut smiled and pulled his dark hair away from his gold eye. D smiled a little bit wider when he saw the boy's reaction to his two-toned eyes.

"Oh course you do and I'm flattered that you still chose to come to our pet shop."

"Our?" questioned the boy.

"Yes 'Our'." Said the Count as he jestederd to Q-chan. "Q-chan helps me here as well. Now if you'll just follow me please." Said D as he started to walk out of the "Greeting Room" and the boy followed.

The Count brought the boy to the 'Trade & Discuss Room' and offered him a seat. Seto say down in a dark red couch made for two while the count sat in a lovely oriental designed chair. On the table was a teapot with two cups filled with hot tea along with two matching saucers each holding four cookies?

"Would you like some refreshments Mr..."?

"Kaiba. Seto Kaiba and no thank you." Said Seto as he laid back into the couch and crossed his legs as if he were making an important business deal.

"Kaiba? As in the Kaiba Corp?"

"Yes and I am the head CEO, now enough with the dinner conversation. I came here for a pet not to play house with "dolls"." D's smile faded a bit at the doll comment but still kept his cool as always.

"I see you are a young man who knows what he wants." Said the Count as he picked up his cup. "Tell me Mr.Kaiba why are you here?"

"What does it matter? I'm here for a pet. If you can't sell me one then I'll just take my business elsewhere." Said Seto as he was about to rise but D held up his hand in a 'wait a minute' jester.

"I apologize if I offended you Mr. Kaiba but I just wanted to know so that I can help you find just the right 'pet'." Seto narrowed his eyes before closing them for a moment to get his thoughts together before letting out a sigh of pent up frustration.

"A close friend of our family just recently passed." D put his cup down and listened closely. "We...my little brother and I ...him mostly...were very close to this friend and considered him part of the family. We he 'left' us it was basically a bad emotional shock to our system. So bad that our other friends suggested counseling." Said Seto as he tried to keep his voice clear but the Count could tell with every pause just how hard it was for the boy just to tell his story. "Finally after giving in our counselor recommended that we get a pet to try and fill our 'Void' as he put it. Then he recommended this pet shop. Of course before I purchase anything I always do a througal background check and yours seems to have quite an untrustful background. Before you try to deny it I have sources that would say other wise." Said Seto with a slight threat at the end. D just smiled his mysterious catlike smile and rose to his feet.

"I do not deny anything Mr.Kaiba. All I can say is that all of our customers who treat their pets right always have happy lives." Said D and he folded his arms and hid his hands inside the arms of his robes.

"And what of those who **don't **treat their pets well?" said Seto as his frown became deeper.

"Follow me please Mr. Kaiba." Said D sweetly as he turned and walked out of the back of the "Trade & Discuss Room". Seto quickly stood up and followed the Count down what looked like a long hallway. The two walked in silence while Seto cautiously looked at his surroundings. The walls were covered in oriental styled paintings and tapestries of all sorts of animals. Some mythical, some normal and some even Seto didn't recognize from any foreign background. Even though Seto could hear animals and caught glimpses of eyes and tails through the occasional window in the hall but something was missing.

"Hey Count. Why isn't there any smell from all of these animals?"

"We burn a special incense to keep the smell away and to make the shop smell nice." Said D

And probly drug your customers too. Thought Seto, as he tried not to breath in too much of the strong incense smell.

"Here we are." Said D as stopped in front of a blue door with black outlining. D pushed in the door and Seto followed. The room was dimly lit, even dimmer than the rest of the pet shop. It took Seto a moment for his eyes to adjust to the low lighting before he saw a person sitting in a chair directly in the center of the small room. But the person had his back to the Count and Seto.

"No..." Seto breathed thinking eyes were deceiving him. "It can't be..."

The figure in the chair stood as soon as he heard Seto's voice and turned to face the pair. Seto thought he felt his heart stop.

"You can't be...I saw you die with my own eyes...you can't be..........."

To be continued.....................................................

Do you wish for more?

Click the review button and enough good reviews may make the next chapter appear!

Happy Halloween!!


	2. The Pet

Want more? Then here's part 2!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"....Joey?" Seto couldn't believe his eyes. There was Joey stand right there not more than 4 feet in front of him. He was even wearing his blue & white t-shirt and dog tags for gosh sakes. Hands were in his blue jean pockets while leaning in his usual half slouched tough guy stance and honey brown eyes gazing back into hard royal blue. Seto moved towards him as if in a trance but D held a delicate hand in front of him breaking the trance instantly.

"I'm sorry Mr. Kaiba but that is not your former friend Joey. It is a wolf." Said D.

"Nani?" said Seto thinking that the Count was crazy when he decided to have a second look. Once he did he gasped. The Joey had stepped more into the light and Seto then saw the two furry triangle shaped ears on top of the Joey's head as they peak through the thick blond locks. As Seto's sight scanned more downward he saw that the Joey had taken it's hands from it's pockets but they weren't hands...they were paws. Paw like any way. Shaped like a human hand yet they were covered in silvery fur with semi thick pads on the palms and thick black claws for fingernails. Seto looked lower and saw that the feet were indeed paws but with thicker and sharper looking black claws sticking out. Something silver behind the Joey caught Seto eye and took him a second too see that it was a tail.

"Wha...what is this?" Seto half asked half demanded. The Count smiled as he walked over to the Joeywolf and stood beside it. The Joeywolf either didn't mind D's presences near him or else it just ignored him as it's gaze was set firmly on Seto. To Seto the Joey doppelganger was using Joey's not happy but still listening expression. One that Joey had used on Seto, almost too often in the past.

"Mr. Kaiba as I said before what you see before you is not your deceased lover but a wolf. A very special kind of wolf." Said D fondly as he rubbed the back of the Joeywolf's left ear. The moody listening expression was soon replaced with a look of pleasure as the Joeywolf closed it's eyes and leaned closer to D. Seto couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy before anger took it's place.

"What fuck kind of sick game are you playing Count?!" Seto yelled. The Count stopped rubbing the Joeywolf's ear as it snapped it's head in attention to Seto's voice and bared his teeth while growling in warning. Seto lost some of his anger seeing that familiar expression again only this time he noted it came with sharp looking teeth.

"I'm not playing any games Mr. Kaiba. This is a pet shop not a game shop. We only sell animals here." Said the Count as he petted the Joeywolf's head trying to calm him down. Joey wolf soon stopped growling and turned back to the Count and flattened his ears to be petted better. "Our motto is to sell LOVE, DREAMS, and HAPPYNESS. And I think that this animal qualifies all those terms just for you Mr. Kaiba." Said the Count as he stopped petting, which Joeywolf whimpered about for a second before looking in the direction the Count was looking in. Directly at Seto. "Would you like to take him?"

Seto felt his heart leap as soon as the Count said those words. His heart was screaming 'YES DARN IT! YES!' while his mind was saying 'THIS IS NUTS! IT'S JUST HALUTIONATIONS OR MORE OF THAT MAGIC CRAP! GET OUT OF HERE WHILE THE GETTINGS GOOD!' Seto had been known to think more with his head then his heart but before he could answer the Joeywolf started to walk towards him. Once it was half an inch from Seto he leaned slightly closer and took a deep breath, inhaling Seto's scent. It opened it's eyes with sort of a confused expression before it began to slowly circle Seto as if examine him.

"This breed prefers to pick it's owner rather than the owner pick "it"." Said the Count. Finally the Joeywolf stopped circling once it reached Seto's face again. He looked deep into Seto's eyes as it leaned closer then before, lips almost touching when it suddenly changed direction and gave Seto a small lick on the cheek. Seto jumped back afterwards with his hand flying up to his damp left cheek and let out a breath he hadn't realized that he had been holding. The Joeywolf smiled a closed lipped smile before turning to D and gave a nod of satisfaction.

"It seems he likes you Mr. Kaiba. Will you take him home with you then?" asked D as Seto could only stare at the doppelganger in wonder before muttering "I'll take him."

Seto was sitting in his limo watching the Joeywolf sleeping as the driver headed back to the Kaiba mansion. Seto could hardly take his eyes off the creature sleeping soundly before him as the promise he made to the Count played over and over in his mind.

Flash back

"In order for you to have this animal you must sign this contract and follow these three terms of agreement. 1. You must not show him directly to anyone. 2. You must feed him fresh raw or lightly cooked meat. 3. You must never doubt his loyalty to you or your little brother. You must especially remember the third." Said the Count as he handed Seto a pen and Seto signed his name. "Thank you. Please enjoy and take care of your pet. I'm very sure that he will take care or "you"." Said D as Seto took the Joeywolf's hand and lead him out of the pet shop and into a black limozine.

Flashback ends

Seto wondered about the strange arrangement as well as the weird payment. 20 boxes of Madame Madeline's Death by chocolate éclairs with a gallon of vanilla ice cream.

What a weirdo. Hope he's not a distant cousin of Pegasus. Thought Seto as visions of chibi-Pegasus running around with Funny Bunny trying to escape Gruff Gruff the Hound. He shivered and quickly shook the thoughts from his mind. Still what does the D stand for anyway? Dracula, Demon, Delusion, Denial, Devil, Dragon, Disguise, Desire, Dream? Thought Seto as the driver finally pulled up the gateway. As soon as they stopped in front of the mansion Seto stepped out himself not waiting for Aldridge to get out to let him out. Seto waved off his questions on helping him and told him to take the rest of the day off.

As soon as Seto was sure Aldridge wasn't looking he slowly reached out to jostle the Joeywolf awake. Seto hesitated for a second before his index finger lightly brushed the Joey's right arm. The Joey moved slightly causing Seto to jerk his hand away.

"I saw sir. Is everything alright back there?" asked Aldridge from behind the tinted glass.

"It's alright Aldridge. It's just my guest is harder to wake than I expected." Said Seto as he bit his lip and reached for the Joey again. This time though with more bravery. Instead of a finger he reached with his whole hand and placed it on the Joey like figure's right shoulder and gave him a small yet firm shake.

One minuet Seto was leaning over the Joey and next he found himself pinned down on his seat with something pricking his shoulders. When Seto opened his eyes he saw the Joey snarling over him before it suddenly stopped and released it's grip on Seto's shoulders. It backed away and sat back down with it's ears lowered and a expression of 'I'm sorry' was all over his face before he began to whimper in apology.

Seto released the breath that he had not known that he was holding yet again before Aldridge's voice soon cut in.

"Sir! Sir are you alright sir?! Please answer me!"

"I'm alright Aldridge. I just almost made a very stupid mistake." Said Seto firmly as he returned his gaze to the now whimpering Joeywolf. It's eyes were now downcast and Seto was almost willing to bet that it's tail was almost between it's legs. "Enough of that now." Said Seto as warmly as he would allow to someone other that Mokuba. He reached out his hand again but had barely touched a few golden locks before the Joey jerked it's whole head away as if it were somewhere between scared and confused. Seto blinked before trying again but a little more gentle as his hand lightly brushed the top locks and bangs. The Joey didn't move this time and let Seto's fingers continue their journey until the reached his right ear. At first Seto just traced the outline of the ear before he began to softly rub the tip of the ear. The Joey gave a soft yip before turning to look at Seto face to face. The Joey slowly smiled as it closed it's honey brown eyes and lowered it head waiting to be petted which Seto was happy to oblige.

"It's okay." He whispered as he ruffled the Joey's hair. "I'm not mad at you." He said with a smile before stopping and reaching to get out the limo. The Joey's eyes shot opened as the rubbing sensation stopped and it turned it's head looking for his master till he saw him standing outside the noisy box thing and standing before a large shiny cave that most humans lived in. "Come on pup. It's time to see your new home." Seto's speech was soon regretted when the Joey wolf suddenly snarled and snorted as if it had been insulted. "Alright. Wolf then." The Joey wolf then gave a satisfied smirk that said 'Now that's more I like it'. Just like Joey used to do. Without a moment's hesitation the Joey wolf began to climb on all fours out of the limo and stood upright after he had exited the vehicle.

"Follow me...wolf." Said Seto as he walked up the 8 stairs and pulled out a key. He opened it up and was about to walk in when he noticed the Joey take a step back from the house. "It's okay. Come in." said Seto as he stepped inside. The Joey gave the house a distrustful look before deciding to listen to his master and walked up the strange uneven stony mountain that lead to the human cave. Once inside the wolf's eyes widened in wonder. It was so overwhelmed by the sheer size that he almost didn't heat his master lock the door. It's ears pricked at the sound of the lock yet he made no move.

"You can explore the place if you want. None of the servants are here till Wednesday." The Joey wolf nodded before he lifted his nose to the air and began to explore the new scents of his master's house.

To be continued..............................................................


	3. Bath Time Fun

Thanks go out to CrazyKitsune, viva rose, and Hikari Kitten for reading this. For you here is chapter 3. Still if you want more then you have to give me some ideas for how far to take this. I have a few in mind but a few more couldn't hurt.

I do not own YGO or Petshop of Horrors, I am but a mere fan of both who was inspired to bring them together.

And now….On with the show…………

Bath Time fun

Seto was in his room just getting into his pajamas while recalling the amusing events that had just taken place. While exploring his new home the Joey wolf had managed to get himself in a fight with the maid's vacuum cleaner which now need repair, turn on the automatic tennis ball machine to full throttle which made quite a few dents in the wall, and almost getting himself trapped in the meat locker. Seto chuckled as he remembered the funny panicky look on the Joey wolf's face as it was clawing at the meat locker door trying to get out. Strangely enough it's claws made some pretty deep groves in the metal but afterwards it seemed to watch Seto closer when it came to opening and closing doors.

At mealtime Seto learned something else about his so called guess. He didn't like fire.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After the little freezer fiasco, Seto decided to start dinner. Fortunately, Seto knew how to fix himself a decent meal alone and decided on a stake dinner since the Joey was a meat lover and stake happened to be one of Seto's favorites. While setting out the meat to thaw the Joey wolf kept trying to snatch the slabs of meat off the counter but kept ending up with smacked paws thanks to Seto's spatula. Finally he gave up and sat down right in the middle of the kitchen just watching Seto take out a thick shinny odd shaped rock with a stick in it then walk over to another strange human contraption that had a weird rancid smell coming from it. Seto turned on the gas of the stove and a second later the pilot ignited the gas.

**SNARL!!**

Seto almost burnt himself as the loud snarl caught him off guard. He quickly snapped his head in the Joey direction only to see him on all fours as in an attack position. The Joey had his head lowered, ears flattened, and teeth bared as it growled at the small flames. Seto raised and eyebrow and blinked before it hit him. Of course! Wild animals hated fire no matter how small.

"It's alright. It's under control." Said Seto but he didn't believe that the wolf was listening to him instead it kept staring stright into the flames while growling even more. As Seto listened he realized that the Joey wasn't growling in anger but in fear. As if to answer Seto theory the Joey slowly began to back up, eyes still not leaving the flame, until it back up against the swing door and ran out of the kitchen completely. Seto blinked while thinking '_Well that was weird'_ before turning to prepare dinner.

Awhile-later Seto found the Joey the hard way. Meaning that he almost tripped over him as he entered the dining room. The Joey was almost half a foot from the door and Seto wasn't looking down. Anyway Seto placed his plate on the white linen whiled debating on where to put the Joey's plate when the floor looked the most comfortable to him. Seto placed it near his chair and then started on his own medium well done T-Bone. He couldn't really enjoy it because he kept watching the Joey eat out of the corner of his eye. At first the Joey gave the meat a careful sniff before debating to eat it or not but his stomach answered for him…loudly. Seto couldn't help but chuckle at the familiar scean. The Joey's ears pricked at the sound of his laughter but remained focused on the meat before lowering his face towards it. It sunk its teeth into the meat and gave a sharp tug while holding it down with his paws before a large portion finally ripped off. A bit of blood spilt on the carpet and the meat left a bloody print on the Joey's face but it ignored it and gulped down the chunk. It licked it's chops in satisfaction before lowering it's head again for another piece.

Seto was both fascinated and a little grossed out as he watched the Joey wolf quickly devour the bleeding slab of meat like…well an animal. Seto finally forced himself to tare his eyes away from the feeding doppelganger and concentrate on his own eating. It wasn't easy especially to see an occasion of red on his plate after seeing the Joey lick the blood off of it's plate but most of it getting on it's mouth, lips, nose, cheeks, and shirt. After Seto ate what he could stomach he glanced down at the Joey only to see it laying on the carpet looking at him. Seto could feel his face flush at the intensity of the wolf's gaze for some reason but the blood all over it ruined the effect way too soon. Seto shook his head for two reasons.

1. To break the powerfully deep gaze of the wolf and 2. To look away from all the blood that made such a human face look so wild and cannibalistically savage.

"Come on wolf. You need a bath…seriously." Said Seto as he took his plate and the Joey's while trying not to look at its blood stained face before heading to the kitchen to clean up. He half expected for the Joey wolf to follow but this time it didn't. Once Seto came back it stood up on two legs waiting to see what Seto did next. Seto shivered a bit then walked out of the room with the Joey three steps behind.

As Seto entered the washroom he stopped by the linen closet and got out two fluffy large dark blue towels with two small dark green ones.

This ought to keep the maid from asking too many questions. Thought Seto hoping that the dark coloring would hide the smears of blood after the bath. Seto then left the hand washing /restroom part of the bathroom and down a short hall entered what Mokuba liked to call the 'Big bath'. This room held a bathtub that could be considered to be a very large Jacuzzi but was infact an actual bath that about 7 to 8 people could bath in with out feeling the least bit crowded. Seto set the towels near the edge of the tub and leaned over to reach the nozzles.

The Joey wolf watched as it's master turned the strange yet pretty crystals and made a waterfall flow in to the snow colored ditch. He was amazed at how warm the new chamber of the human cave suddenly got warmer from the waterfall's heat and thin mist.

After enough water had filled the tub Seto turned of the water then stuck his hand in. The temperature was just right. As Seto stood up and looked at the Joey he soon found yet another problem as the Joey doppelganger just stared back at him.

_'Great! Now what do I do?'_ Seto mentally kicked himself. He looks like Joey but he's not. He doesn't even seem to know what a bath is. Seto decided as the Joey turned to look at the tub before crouching down to stare at it. Slowly it raised its right pawed hand and dipped it into the warm water then quickly jerked it out. It blinked in confusion trying to understand then dipped its paw in again. This time it waved its paw in a full circle before looking up at Seto with a child like smile. Seto couldn't help but chuckle a bit at the sight of the Joey wolf playing in the water at the tub's edge.

"Alright wolf. Get in the bath." Said Seto gently almost to the brotherly tone that he used with Mokuba. The wolf cocked his head up and made a confused whine like noise and lowered its right ear while the left stayed up straight. Seto closed his eyes and sighed. He shook his head as he rubbed the bridge of his nose to channel out the frustration. "Guess I have to show you a bath to huh pup?"

SNARL !! Was all the Joey wolf did besides shoot Seto a dirty look and flattened its ears close to its skull.

"Sorry…wolf." The Joey only made a hump sound as it looked at the water again. It's attention was jerked back to Seto as he watched his master pour some sky colored liquid that smell like flowers into the ditch and started the water fall again. As soon as the waterfall began hundreds of bubbles filled the tub. The Joey wolf watched in amazement the looked at it's master to see what other strange but amazing things he could make happen.

Seto was just about to take his dark green T-shirt off (_All the_ _Kaiba fans scream!!)_ when he noticed that he now had an audience (_Gee I wonder who??_ ). The Joey wolf was sitting on his haunches with his head cocked to the side as if studying Seto. Seto blushed and turned his back on the wolf as he began to finish striping. (_Half of the Kaiba fans have passed blissfully_ _out_) Seto went for his socks next, bundled them and put them on his shirt then took off his belt. Finally he reached to undo his pants. (_All the Kaiba fans cheer!_ )

_'It's okay. He's a guy there is nothing wrong with this._' Seto thought as he wished he cheeks would stop burning so damn much! The Joey wolf watched curiously as his master removed the fake fur that most humans wore that smell faintly of sheep. He cocked an eyebrow at why his master stopped after taking off what looked like a flattened dead snake that smell faintly of cow and still had the dark sky looking fur around his legs.

_'Okay. I can do this.'_ thought Seto as he closed his eyes and pulled his pants and underwear down all at once. (_Sure you_ _should be doing that?_ ) He quickly stepped out of them and tossed them into the pile of clothes with out looking at the Joey wolf then slid as quickly as possible without hurting himself. Seto sat in the tub for a moment before he reached to turn off the water then sat against the tub blushing like mad.

_'That had to be one of the most embarrassing moments of my entire LIFE!'_ he mentally moaned as he turned back to reach for one of the small towels but ended up locking gazes with the Joey wolf again. Its head was still cocked to the side still watching Seto before it reached into the water again, splashing a little before leaning back into its original position. Watching Seto. Seto felt his cheeks burn a bit more and was glad that the warm water was most of the cause for his redden face. He didn't blush easily but the intense burning in his cheeks told him that they were at least a dark pink if not light red now.

The Joey watched as its Master's skin began to change color. It made him slightly concerned at his Master's sudden skittishness but he still seemed to be all right. He silently watched as his Master took a small grass colored rock and placed it in the dark grass colored cloth. He rubbed the cloth and soon bubbles and some other stuff surrounded the cloth. The Master then took the rock out of the cloth and began to spread the cloth over his skin. Whatever was on the cloth smelled strangely familiar like when he was back in his own home or what he had called home before he met the Kami D. His master then splashed some water on himself to clean off the bubbles then put them back on again on various parts of his body until his back was all that was left.

Seto had just finished washing the back of his neck and was about to try and reach and scrub his back a hand suddenly clasped down on his. Seto jumped and quickly spun around only to see the Joey staring at him only closer…a lot closer. Seto eyes widen right before the Joey reached out and took the wash towel out of his hand. First it inspected it right before it held it close to its nose to smell it. But ended up getting a few suds up its nose. Seto laughed at the Joey's expression as he snorted the suds out of his nose. It flattened its ears and frowned at the sudsy towel before it tried to move behind Seto. But Seto being curious at what he was doing wouldn't let the Joey get clear access to his back. The Joey let out a growl of frustration as if to say 'Stay still darn yha!'. Fortunately, Seto seemed to get the message and sat still as the Joey moved behind him.

Seto cried out as he felt the Joey's claws nick him but tried to keep his composer. The Joey wolf relised his mistake and took the rag and began to rub Seto's back with it only this time he rubbed using his palms. Seto tensed for a second then relaxed and let the wolf continue its work. Slowly the simple backwashing turned into a very invigorating massage. The wolf's strong yet gentle hands rubbing on Seto's back was like heaven.

The wolf smiled as his Master let out another growl of pleasure as he continued to rub his master's back. The wolf felt so happy that the tip of his tail, the only part that could be seen through the bubbles, began to sway. Slowly the wolf moved his hands up to Seto's upper back and continued up to his shoulders.

Seto was lost in the sea of pleaser caused from the heat of the water and the wonderful pair of Joey's hands on his back again. Slowly Seto's head leaned back until he was lying on Joey's chest. "Oh Joey..." Seto moaned as he closed his eyes. The wolf's eyes widened then narrowed in happiness. The tail wag faster now as the wolf wrapped it's arms around Seto and laid it't head on his shoulder. Slowly it began to lap lightly at Seto's neck slowly turning the skin redder now with desire. Seto with his eyes still closed turned is head giving Joey more room before raising his left arm up so that his left hand could feel the silken tresses of the one causing him so much pleaser.

Slowly while under the spell of passion of the moment Seto turned his head away gently before wrapping his arms around the Joey and giving him one sweet kiss. The Joey seemed to blush before happily returning his masters kiss and wrapping his own arms around him. One could say that this was only out of lust or passion but for whatever it's cause just the taste of Joey's mouth again was a pleasure that Seto wanted so bad that it didn't matter what caused it. Reality or just a dream at that moment Seto didn't care. He was with Joey and that's all that mattered.

"Joey." Seto gasped, as he had to release for air. He panted softly as he opened his eyes only to see the Joey smiling at him…with blood still on him. The Joey's look of happiness faded to concern as his master jumped a little and swore he smell salt water for a second after his master turned away from him to retrieve the dark grass colored cloth.

_'It's not real.'_ Seto thought to himself as he wiped his eyes and lathered up the washcloth. '_He's just a wolf. Not Joey. Joey…my_ _Joey…is gone for good.'_ thought Seto as he finally turned back to the Joey wolf who was making a concerned whining noise that most dogs make while half flattening his ears. "It's okay wolf. Now lets get you cleaned up." Said Seto strongly as he could. The Joey nodded but still kept a concerned look on it's face as Seto began to bathe him.

Seto started with his face first. While getting his face washed the Joey tried to taste the soap, which made Seto laugh as he tried to spit out the flavor. As Seto went to scrub his chest he inhaled sharply. The Joey's ears cocked at the sound and looked at Seto as if to say 'What's the matter?' Seto looked as if he had gone pale despite the warm water and when he didn't reply the Joey let out a sharp bark to get his attention. It worked. The Joey's sharp bark woke him back to reality but still he stared at the Joey's chest in total disbelief.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Seto was now climbing into bed but just as he sat down the Joey poked it's head into the room. Once it saw Seto it smiled and walked in but afterwards closed the door a little but not completely. It was now dressed in one of Seto's pale green pajama sets that the maid Darcy had given him as a Christmas present. Darcy was a practical woman who when she bought gifts made sure that they were ones that could be used at least two times. The pajamas were new and since they ran a little small they were snug on Seto but perfect for the one wearing them now.

The Joey softly padded over to Seto's bed and began to slide under the covers next to him.

"Hey! Mattai!" cried Seto while the wolf paused. It made it's 'What's wrong?' expression by flattening it's right ear and tilting it's head a bit to the side. Seto had tried to get the Joey to sleep in one of the other rooms but he kept following him back to his room. Seto kept telling him to go to his room but he kept coming back. Finally the Joey seemed to get it but instead of leaving it laid down at the foot of Seto's bed and curled up. Seto blinked and was about to tell the wolf to get off when he just suddenly felt to tired to care and sighed instead. "You win this one wolf." Said Seto as he took one of his pillows and gently put it underneath the Joey's head. Its tail wagged a bit in thanks and tried to lick Seto's fingers to show his gratitude but Seto pulled away before the wolf could get at them. The wolf just smiled before letting out a yawn which Seto soon did next. Seto then got under the covers, turned out his lamp and laid down own his left side. "Goodnight pup." Said Seto as he felt a small slap on his legs through the covers. He only laughed softly but just as he closed his eyes he saw the moonlight come out and shine upon the Joey wolf making him look mystical and unreal as he slept. Seto smiled before drifting off to sleep with a smile on his face.

To be continued…………………………………………………

Want more? Leave a nice review or an idea or two and you just may get one.

Happy Thanksgiving!!


End file.
